gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Fumarole
covering Fourpeaked Volcano in Alaska on September 24, 2006]] A fumarole (Latin fumus, smoke) is an opening in Earth's (or any other astronomical body's) crust, often in the neighborhood of volcanoes, which emits steam and gases such as carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, hydrochloric acid, and hydrogen sulfide. The name solfatara, from the Italian solfo, sulfur (via the Sicilian dialect), is given to fumaroles that emit sulfurous gases. Fumaroles may occur along tiny cracks or long fissures, in chaotic clusters or fields, and on the surfaces of lava flows and thick deposits of pyroclastic flows. A fumarole field is an area of thermal springs and gas vents where magma or hot igneous rocks at shallow depth are releasing gases or interacting with groundwater. From the perspective of groundwater, fumaroles could be described as a hot spring that boils off all its water before the water reaches the surface. ]] A good example of fumarole activity on Earth is the famous Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes, which was formed during the 1912 eruption of Novarupta in Alaska. Initially, there were thousands of fumaroles in the cooling ash from the eruption, but over time most of them have become extinct. Fumaroles may persist for decades or centuries if they are above a persistent heat source, or disappear within weeks to months if they occur atop a fresh volcanic deposit that quickly cools. There are also an estimated four thousand fumaroles within the boundaries of Yellowstone National Park. Around 2009, a Fumarole opened up on Chair 3 at the Mammoth Mountain ski resort in California. A mesh fence and warning sign was put around the hole to warn skiers of the danger. Another example is an array of fumaroles in the Valley of Desolation in Morne Trois Pitons National Park in Dominica. Fumaroles emitting sulfurous vapors form surface deposits of sulfur-rich minerals, mined in: Indonesia at Kawah Ijen and Arjuno-Welirang Chile at Chajnantour near San Pedro de Atacama China at Xingyan in Sichuan province New Zealand at White Island in the Bay of Plenty (now defunct) A Highly Probable Fumarole on Mars The formation called Home Plate at Gusev Crater, Mars that was examined by the Mars Exploration Rover (MER) named Spirit is highly suspected to be the eroded remains of an ancient and extinct fumarole. The Hydrothermal System at Home Plate in Gusev Crater, Mars, R.V.Morris, S.W.Squyres, -et al., Lunar & Planetary Science XXXIX(2008) Other Images Image:Sulpherous Fumeroles.jpg|Sulfurous fumaroles, Whakaari/White Island, New Zealand Image:Sulfur_deposits_near_a_fumarole-750px.jpg|Sulfur deposits near a fumarole Image:RincónFumarole Apr2003.jpg|Fumarole at Rincón de la Vieja Volcano National Park, Costa Rica Image:Baker Fumarole.jpg|Sampling gases at a fumarole on Mount Baker in Washington, USA. Image:Fumerole by Bruce McAdam.jpg|At Námafjall, Iceland Image:Vulcano 2009-06-05 D Bruyere.jpg|Sulfur deposits on Vulcano (Eolian islands, Italy) See also * Mudpot * Mud volcano * Mofetta * Home Plate (Mars) References Other Notes *USGS Photo Glossary: Fumarole *Sulfur Mining on Gunung Welirang Volcano *An Astronomer's Life in San Pedro de Atacama, Chile bg:Фумароли cs:Fumarola de:Fumarole et:Fumarool el:Φουμαρόλη es:Fumarola eu:Fumarola fr:Fumerolle id:Fumarol io:Fumarolo it:Fumarola lt:Fumarolė hu:Fumarola nl:Fumarole ja:噴気孔 no:Fumarole nds:Fumarol pl:Fumarola pt:Fumarola ru:Фумарола simple:Fumarole sk:Fumarola sv:Fumarol uk:Фумарол zh:火山噴氣孔 Category:Hydrothermal vents